kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dioan
Dioan is a member of The League of Abstraction's Special Operations team. Story Early life As the first born son of high lord Dioan Morrilo Xavier the 4th, Dioan the 5th had a life of privliage destined for him. However when he was 4, he was kidnaped and enslaved by a barbarian tribe, he lived with them for 6 years. Surviving with them "toughend him up" and at that point, his father who had set out on a quest to find him came accros the tribe and after a great battle, Dioan freed himself. shortly there after he became a squire, learning how to use long swords, and zweihanders. His father died durring the plauge and at the age of 13 he inheritaed his fathers land and castle. He swore his fealty to the king as his father had done so years before. the Crusades he spent the next 7 years of his life fighting to defend his feifedom, his skill in combat earned him the trust of his Fathers Vassals and eraned him new ones as well. soon he became the strongest lord in the kingdom. and it was the king himself who turned to him when the crusades began, Sir Dioan and his many knights journeyed across the land to fight there enemy and reclaim the Ancient's temple. it was in one of the ancient shrines that he found the Sword of Mars, an ancient Flambrege that gave its weilder mastery over fire. he returned 5 years later, and the king gave him his official title: Sir.Dioan the Blazing Crusader of Ancharock. Unforseen Consequences little did he know that his crusade into the Ancient temple, was in fact the worlds door to the heart, wich was destroyed durring the Raid. The heartless arrived shortly there after, and though he fought valiantly in the end he could not stop the collapse of the world. A New Lord He was found by the League in Traverse Town, after recovering from shock he began wandering the world searching for a new lord to serve. all he had left was his sword and his armor. the leauge quickly recognized him as a powerfull fighter and recrutied him. The Leauge who was planning an assault on , promised him the castle as his "feifedom" should he become a vassal of the leauge. He swore his vows of fealty to Eos Thus becomeing a knight of the leauge. Infiltrating Hollow Bastion before he could be granted his feifedom However he had to proove himself a loyal knight. At the last minute, Dioan was added to the League's Hollow Bastion mission, durring wihch He served as the team's 'tank', and mainly took the front lines destroying the powerfull heartless who dwell in the end of the world, untill reaching the world terminus, wihch they used to access Xahanorts labrotory . He had to heave the equipment into Chrono ports. Obtaining Battle Data on the Denziens of Hollow Bastion He was then sent to engage in combat a list of given people from Radiant Garden in order to gain data on them. His intelligence reports were thankfully suplemented by raw data extracted from the weapons. Intell Report: Cloud strife Mine foe today whose name was Cloud Strife claimed to have once been a petty soldier, of lord Shinra. He used a ridiculously large sword wich he had wraped with cloth for some bizare reason, it is my therory that the poor boy is impotent. He was a somber boy, he attempted to disregard my taunts and it was only when i threanted a whore(whom he referd to as Tifa)that the boy musterd the courage to accepte my challenge. The boy redeems his useless manhood with his abbility to fight. Ours was a splendid dule but his lack of formal training, and his choice of weapon prooved to be his downfall, only a REAL man is capable of fighting me! Post Statement: I suspect that the whore, is an assassin or spy, she was unusually hot blooded for a woman and even attempted to challange me! however I deneied her challange as any gentelmen would do. Intell Report: Squall "Leon" Leonheart the man whom names himself Leon, fromaly Sqall of the house Leonheart, is a dishonerable outcast. This fool was disowned by his fammily for his cowardice and treason, he did not appear when he was summouned to fight! His weapon was a so called "Gunblade" the only person with a more cowardly weapon is mine collaeuge CT! At least he had the innards to face me one on one! He fought decitefully, but his cowardice was no match for the chivalry of a true nobleman. Begin the seige on Castle Oblivion He is currently amassing his forces and intends on capturing Castle Oblivion. Combat Style Dioan uses his incredible defense in tandem with his mighty strenth to smite his foes. however he is not able to fight well in midair. his some what slow attack speed is made up for by his weapons range. He has a short but devastating ground combo. He has a 4 hit ground combo, the first is an overhead swing follwed by 2 slashes and finishes with a stab. his one hit air combo is desighned to bring his enemies down to the ground so he can continue his attack. abbilities the wave shape patterns on his flambreg are as functional as they are decrotive, when his sword hits the enemys weapon the wave pattern causes the enemy weapon to vibrate tremendously causing the enemies guard techneiqes to cancel, and allows him to fully negate the recoil of his enemies block. Likewise his defense is nearly impentrable. he blocks by holding out his sword with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade, this allows him to knock aside there weapon and preform an instant firaga counter attack. His only evasive techneiqe is step swing wich lets him side step certain attacks and slash at his opponents at the same time. Appearance A giant of a man clad in a full suite of dark gray gothic platemail, wearing a horned sallet, benearth which he sports red hair and a beard, and a face bearing 5 scars. He is used to wearing it all the time and actually feels uncomfortable when he is not wearing it. his Flambrege has a handel gilded with bronze, brass,and gold. The hilt is inlaid with rubbys. The blade of the weapon has a paralel wave desighn and appeares to be prepetualy stained by ash and blood. personality positive attributes He may be an aristocrat but 35 years of non-stop war has taught him how to obey and give orders, as well as giving him an excellent sense of stratagy. he is versed well in history,arithmatic, and caligraphy. he is highly charismatic, often motivating others around him. Negative attributes Dioan is a man from an older age, being a nobelman he is both polite and chivalrious, but only to those of equal or greater status. As for everyone below his status, he treats them as less than human, especialy woman whom he vewies as objects for gaining land and power and for producing heirs. He frequently rushes to conclusions based on his archaic thinking much to the amusement of others. He has yet to adapt to a life of modern technology. Inspiration Appearance I based his appearance and art style based on the appearance of a mason order knight from the Half-Life 2 total conversion modification age of chivalry. his weapon is based on the weapon of the Crusader. his combo was also based on the attacks of Age of chivalry. Name the first element of his desighn was the weapon so i looked up flambrege on wikipedia, wich brought be to the Zweihander article whear they described that a legendary user of a Zweihander was a man by the name of Peir Gerlofs Donia Quotes "Leave no one alive!" (Battle cry) "Are you sure that sword's not to big for you? (over compensating for something?)" (Taunt, mostly to Cloud) " I will to Eos be true and faithful, and love all which he loves and shun all which he shuns" Swearing his alliegance to Eos "Fight me like a man, you honerless curr!" durring his battle with Leon "Put that toy away and get yourself a real weapon" after beating Sora. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732